Raven Reyes
Raven jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w drugim i trzecim sezonie. W pierwszym sezonie pojawia się jako postać drugoplanowa. W jej postać wciela się Lindsey Morgan. Pierwszy raz mogliśmy ją zobaczyć w Earth Skills. Na Ziemi Raven jest głównym mechanikiem i ekspertem od eksplozji. Raven nie jest częścią oryginalnej Setki, jednak dzięki Abigail Griffin i odnowieniu kapsuły ratunkowej mogła polecieć na Ziemię, by dołączyć do swojego chłopaka Finna Collinsa. Na Ziemi zbudowała radio, dzięki któremu Przestępcy mogli nawiązać kontakt z Arką. Zrobiła również walkie-talkie, naboje i bomby dla Setki oraz instruowała Clarke i Jaspera jak odpalić statek w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu. W drugim sezonie Raven walczy z urazem nerwu jej lewej nogi, nabytym gdy Murphy strzelał w statku. Dotykają ją także skutki masakry w Tondc wywołanej przez jej byłego chłopaka. Jest świadkiem jego śmierci z rąk Clarke, a później jest torturowana przez Ziemian, gdy ci wierzą, że to ona próbowała otruć ich przywódcę. Po tym jak Bellamy przedostał się do Mount Weather, ona utrzymuje z nim kontakt radiowy i pomaga mu w wyłączeniu Mgły. Później ona i Kyle Wick pozbawiają Mount Weather elektryczności. Zostają złapani przez ludzi z Mount Weather i Raven znowu jest torturowana, kiedy zaczyna się pobieranie szpiku kostnego. Na końcu sezonu drugiego ponownie znajduje się w Obozie Jaha. Wczesne życie Matka Raven często wymieniała jej racje na bimber, pozostawiając Raven zależną od Finna Collinsa, chłopaka mieszkającego obok, który dzielił się z nią swoimi racjami i pamiętał o jej urodzinach. Z biegiem lat coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżali, aż ostatecznie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. W okolicy jej osiemnastych urodzin Finn dał jej własnoręcznie zrobiony naszyjnik, przedstawiający kruka na łańcuszku, który miał jej przynieść szczęście na egzaminie Zero-G. Zdała go uzyskując perfekcyjny wynik, lecz oblała test sprawnościowy z powodu szmeru serca. Później Finn powiedział Raven, że ma dla niej kolejny urodzinowy prezent. Pożyczył skafander i znalazł sposób na to, by mogła pospacerować w przestrzeni kosmicznej, o czym ona zawsze marzyła. Po tym jak wróciła z nielegalnego spaceru i zaczynała się przebierać, włączył się alarm sygnalizujący naruszenie szczelności drzwi. Raven próbowała rozwiązać problem, ale ostatecznie jej się nie udało. Skutkiem tego było utracenie tlenu, którego wystarczyłoby na przeżycie Arki przez trzy miesiące. Było to przestępstwo, za które Raven byłaby wyrzucona z Arki, więc Finn kazał dziewczynie zdjąć skafander, po czym sam go założył. Chłopak nie mógł zostać wyrzucony z Arki, ponieważ nadal był niepełnoletni. Kiedy Finn był w areszcie, Raven odwiedzała go każdego dnia wizytacji. Później Sinclar mimo jej wady serca mianował ją mechanikiem Zero-G, co uczyniło ją najmłodszym mechanikiem od 52 lat. W serialu |-|Sezon 1 = |-|Sezon 2 = |-|Sezon 3 = Osobowość Raven ma silną wolę i nie boi się łamać zasad. Abby zauważa, że jej osobowość jest podobna do Clarke. Ma krótki temperament, co widać przy spotkaniach z Nygel, Byrne lub Clarke. Jest też bardzo inteligentna i przydatna dla Przestępców i jest w stanie poświęcić się dla ocalenia przyjaciół. "Raven jest po prostu wojownicza. Jest bardzo inteligentną, ostrą i twardą chłopczycą. Dzięki inteligencji jest ogromnym atutem. Widzę Raven pomagającą dziewczynom w zainteresowaniu się nauką, inżynierią i mechaniką. Ona sprawia, że to wygląda super." - Lindsey Morgan Wygląd fizyczny Raven jest młodą kobietą o ciemnej karnacji, brązowych oczach, owalnej twarzy i prostych, czarnych włosach. Jej włosy są długie, często spięte w kucyk. Raven ma 165 cm wzrostu i ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Również nosi kolczyki. Raven zwykle nosi ciemnoszary bezrękawnik z kurtką, ciemnymi jeansami i butami. Często jest widziana w ciemnych kolorach, jak czarny czy szary. Mimo wszystko jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest czerwona kurtka. Relacje |-|Finn Collins= Finn Collins Finn był chłopakiem i jedyną rodziną Raven. Mieszkali w tej samej części Arki. Raven próbowała odwiedzić Finna w areszcie zanim odkryła, że jest on jednym z setki więźniów, którzy zostaną zesłani na Ziemię. Na prośbę Abigail Griffin odbudowała kapsułę ratunkową, by odbyć podróż na Ziemię pod warunkiem, że weźmie ze sobą Abby, ponieważ obie miały na Ziemi kogoś, kogo kochały. Gdy dotarła na Ziemię i znalazła Finna była podekscytowana jego widokiem i pocałowała go przy Clarke, która przespała się z nim poprzedniej nocy. Gdy Raven widzi zachowanie Clarke i Finna zaczyna podejrzewać, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Skonfrontowała się z Clarke i chciała poznać prawdę, ale później mimo wszystko zdecydowała się kontynuować związek z Finnem, ponieważ wciąż go kochała. Raz widziała Finna narażającego życie dla Clarke i wahającego zrobić się to samo dla niej, więc Raven z nim zerwała. Kiedy Finn z własnej woli poddał się torturom i wyrokowi śmierci w Spacewalker, Raven jest wyraźnie zdenerwowana i daje Clarke ostry przedmiot do zabicia Lexy. Gdy zamiast tego Clarke zabija Finna, Raven ma złamane serce i obwinia Clarke. |-|Clarke Griffin= Clarke Griffin Raven i Clarke są przyjaciółkami. Clarke była pierwszą osobą, z którą Raven rozmawiała na Ziemi. Zachowywały się przyjaźnie do momentu, w którym Clarke odkryła, że Raven jest dziewczyną Finna. Pracowały razem do końca sezonu pierwszego. W finałowym odcinku Raven pomogła Clarke w odpaleniu statku. Od tej pory dziewczyny miały do siebie wzajemny szacunek i zaczęły się przyjaźnić. Raven czekała przy namiocie Clarke, gdy ta wróciła z Mount Weather. Kontynuowały współpracę i stworzyły plan uratowania pozostałych 48 osób, które zostały w Mount Weather. Próbując uratować sojusz z Ziemianami, Clarke zabija Finna. Raven jest zdewastowana i bardzo wściekła na Clarke, aż do momentu, w którym uświadamia sobie, że Clarke podjęła dobrą decyzję. Raven przypomina Clarke kim była, zanim zaczęła schodzić na ciemną drogę. |-|Bellamy Blake= Bellamy Blake Raven i Bellamy zaczynają jako przeciwnicy, kiedy on jako pierwszy znajduje Raven i jej kapsułę. Bellamy kradnie jej radio, jedyny sposób na nawiązanie kontaktu z Arką, i wrzuca je do rzeki. Później pomaga Raven w jego znalezieniu, gdy ta opowiada o sytuacji na Arce. Gdy dziewczyna myśli, że po zerwaniu Finn nie tracił czasu i ruszył dalej z Clarke, Raven czeka na Bellamy'ego w jego namiocie. Przespała się z nim myśląc, że dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej, choć on początkowo nie był do tego chętny. Po wszystkim przyznała, że to nie pomogło. Do drugiego sezonu w ich relacji wykształcił się wzajemny szacunek i Bellamy zaoferował jej pocieszenie po śmierci Finna. |-|Kyle Wick= Kyle Wick Raven i Wick są kolegami. Często kłócą się w pokoju mechaników/naukowców. Razem tworzą radia i odkrywają tajemnicę trującej mgły. W odcinku Bodyguard of Lies śpią ze sobą i widać, że darzą siebie jakimiś uczuciami, choć Raven wyznaje, że jeszcze nie jest na to gotowa. Zbliżają się do siebie kiedy pracują razem, by powstrzymać Mount Weather. Wtedy Raven mówi Wickowi by jej nie porzucał. Pojawienie w odcinkach Ofiary śmiertelne * Liczni Ziemianie (wioska spalona przez flary) * Liczni Ziemianie (eksplozja mostu) * 300 Ziemian (odpalenie statku) * Nienazwany Ziemian, który wziął Murphy'ego do niewoli * Co najmniej 3 strażników Mount Weather (eksplozja turbin z Wickiem) en:Raven Reyes fr:Raven Reyes de:Raven Reyes it:Raven Reyes Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Podniebni Ludzie Kategoria:100